


You're Staring

by inmyfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmyfelix/pseuds/inmyfelix
Summary: "I don't care if it is rude to stare. You're cute. Therefore I shall stare."





	You're Staring

A simple task of doing homework and teaching Felix Korean was anything but simple to the younger. He had a hard time focusing, he knew the material. He knew full well he could finish it in a few minutes but he just couldn't.

Felix was focusing on writing down whatever Seungmin said, to get his Korean spelling down, and he had a habit of sticking his tongue out while focusing too hard. Seungmin found it cute, as did many of the other members.

"Is this correct?" Felix questioned, looking at the words he wrote.

"Yeah except you got this wrong. Otherwise you make the sentence look completely different." Seungmin chuckled while his friend threw himself back against the wooden chair.

"Why is this so hard to learn?!"

"Because you use a different alphabet system than we do." Seungmin answered, unable to find the right words to use for the older to understand.

"Sure. Let's go with that instead of calling me an idiot." Felix laughed at himself, the English sentence flowing through one ear and out the other. He sat back up and scribbled out the sentence. "Alright. Give me the next set of words."

"You mean sentence," Seungmin giggled. "Write down 'The concept of sleep is hard for many members in Stray Kids'" 

Felix stared at the paper, he knew the words but his mind was blank. He fiddled with the pencil, tapping it against the notebook. His other hand running through his hair like it will write the words down for him. His foot tapped along with the music Seungmin failed to notice in the background before, Felix always studied with music. 

"Min, you're staring." Felix looked at him through eyelashes. Caught off guard he flushed a light shade of pink. "Didn't your mom teach you staring is rude?" He teased, teeth showing with a goofy grin spreading on his face. 

"I don't care if it is rude to stare. You're cute. Therefore I shall stare." Seungmin answered, his tone calm and honest with a small hint of playfulness hidden beneath the surface. 

It was Felix's turn to become red, his ears turning the shade of his jacket as he tried to hide himself behind his hands. Seungmin was happy they study alone, the younger could only imagine the others reaction to Felix being so flustered. 

"Min," he whined into his hands. "I'm so glad were at home and not in public."

"How would you react in public?" Seungmin wondered, tilting his head as he rested it on his palm.

"I'd for sure get flustered, then I'd probably slap you." 

"Lix is embarrassed!" He announced into the empty dorm.

"I am not!" He retorted, his red face coming up from behind his hands. 

"He's all red!" Seungmin yelled as the older tried so hard to get him to shut up. There wasn't anyone home but Felix didn't care, he'd be ready to drop kick Seungmin if he continued and he didn't fail to mention the threat. 

"You're cuter than Changbin when he threatens, you know?" 

"I will drop kick you off this building, I swear to God-" Seungmin raised his hands in defeat as he went back to his homework while Felix went back to studying. One problem, Seungmin once again lost all focus as Felix sang the lyrics to every song that came on, letting three songs slide as the smaller started hyping himself up and using his damn pencil as a mic. Passionately singing to 'YES or YES', Seungmin found himself staring. He didn't know if it was his singing voice, that was more like screaming at this point, or the fact that he was glad it wasn't some rock band playing because he could definitely imagine Felix getting on the table and head banging his way to failure of a study session. 

Seungmin as much as he tried just couldn't get his eyes off the boy singing to TWICE instead of doing work. His small hand holding the pencil, and freshly dyed hair going every which way as he moved it. He watched him calm down back into a studying mode, and this time the staring was on purpose. He tried to hold back a laugh as Felix realized he was being witnessed, and this time more than once as Chan had come home to check on them. The only kids who studied on a day off. 

"Stop staring!" 

"But you're so cute," Seungmin laughed, no longer able to hold it as Chan began to question what was going on exactly and where the studying was. The youngest trying to explain that they were until Felix broke into his inner fanboy and sang to TWICE. Chan shrugged it off, he'd witness enough of those between the younger members and JYP artists. He continued his way over to his room, grabbing something before going out the door. Back to the studio to explain to Changbin and Jisung what crazy thing he had just walked into and Felix was still his tomato self. 

"I'm gonna go calm myself down over in the kitchen and I'll be back to studying..." Felix got up and left to the kitchen. Yelling at Seungmin that he was indeed going to drop kick the younger off the building roof if he didn't stop staring or teasing Felix in any way that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm nocturnal as I write all the time at like two in the morning or so.


End file.
